Fat Guys and Titans East
by GingerGeek
Summary: Titans East go on a trip to Cedar Pointe... things get iiiiinteresting... Written with TheDarkQueenOfRandomness. If we owned Teen Titans, do you really think we would have cancelled it? We also don't own Cedar Pointe. Teen for teenage language.
1. Speedy's Shitty Driving And Island Fresh

As always, they were yapping away in the car. The only difference was that they were in civilian clothing and actually headed somewhere recreational.

"Dammit Speedy!" Bumblebee screamed as everyone in the van was flung to the right side. "Stop the frickin car and let me drive before you kill us!"

The red-haired archer groaned. "God, all you do is complain! Do you ever shut up?"

Bumblebee gasped. "How dare you say that!"

He continue driving, ignoring as she went off into a rant.

The others tried to calm her down but she kept going.

Oh how Speedy wished to have earplugs.

"Bee, calm down," Aqualad persuaded. "You only have to stand it for a few hours."

The girl sighed and reluctantly leaned back in her seat, muttering curses under her breath.

"Hey, what our names be?" Mas asked in English.

"Mine will be mister dreamy," Speedy grinned.

Aqualad rolled his eyes. "No. Then every person who says your name will sound creepy."

"Fine," the archer grumbled. "Jack."

"I'll be Garth," Aqualad proclaimed.

Bee tapped her chin. "Well, my name is Karen... But I always wanted to be a Jasmine. I'm Jasmine!"

Mas shrugged. "Okay. I be Rick."

Menos grinned. "Robert!"

Aqualad gave them thumbs up. "So we all have names."

"Good," Bumblebee confirmed. "I'm going to sleep now."

Aqualad turned to Speedy. "You've been driving for a while, wanna take a break and rest?"

The archer pondered the offer for a minute but then agreed. He pulled the van to the side of the road and climbed into the middle row of seats, next to Bee.

"Whoah Whoah Whoah, why are you sitting back here? You could be riding shotgun!"

Speedy rubbed the back of his neck, thinking up an excuse.

"Um..." He got it. "The passenger seat doesn't have enough space for my legs. Dude, I need me my freedom!"The truth was, he just wanted to sit by her cause he liked her. He admired her toughness, and how she was nobody's bitch.

Ten minutes later, Bee was sleeping on his shoulder, Speedy dosing against the window of the van.

Mas cackled as he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. "Blackmail." Menos snicked along.

"What's going on back there?" Aqualad asked, looking up at the rear view mirror.

Mas quickly put his phone away."Nothing. Keep your eyes on the road, dude."

There accents were so cute he just had to believe them. Secretly the two brothers thought that Speedy and Bee would make the cutest couple, but they didn't dare say that, fearing-no, knowing- that Bee would slap them. And slap them silly. Oh the horror! They'll never be together at this pace.

Unless...

Menos tapped Mas and whispered in Spanish so no one would understand.

"Bro, how about we ditch Speedy and Bumblebee when we get there?"

Mas grinned. "Yeah, and we take Aqualad with us. Then they'll finally bond!"

"Si!" Menos grinned. "Besides, Aqualad' s waaaay nicer bro. Let's do it."

Bee slowly woke up, keeping her eyes closed to protect them from the bright sunlight streaming through the window. Where was she? Oh yeah, she was in the van. Waaaaaait, what was she leaning against? Whatever it was, it was warm. And soft. And it smelled reeeeeeeeally good... almost like...

"Speedy!" She yelled, jerking up and waking up her sleeping teammate in the process.

"Gah! Bee! What's wrong?"

She quickly composed her self and responded the only way she knew how:

"Nothing. I was a little grossed out by you." She folded her arms over her chest and frowned. And this is why she and him can never get along well. Cuz she just has open her big mouth and insult him.

He scowled. "Fine, Bee-otch! You're gross too with your bitchiness."

The red head sighed Why don't they ever get along? He always has to open up his big mouth and talk shit about her... if only she knew how much she meant to him... as a leader, as a friend... as a crush... He quickly snapped out of it. No, Bee WAS a priss. That's all she'll ever be...

They both grumbled and looked in two different directions, mad at each other and themselves.

Aqualad shook his head. They do this so often that its a habit.

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep." Bee grumbled as she leaned against the window.

Speedy frowned and shrugged. "Well I'll just listen to music." He dug through his pocket and pulled out his phone, taking the headphones and placing them on. Something by 3Oh!3 played loud enough for his ears.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Bee chucked her car pillow at Speedy' s head. "Turn that garbage down! I can hear it!"

"Shut up, bee-otch," he deadpanned. But he reluctantly turned the volume down.

"Hmph." She grabbed her pillow back and shoved it under her head.

Speedy sighed. Why can't they just get along? Really, he didn't know what about him ticked her off so much! Was it what he looked like? What he acted like? He shook his head. Can't be his looks... He's freaking shmexy! Probably the way he acted.

Most likely..

The car stopped and the others that weren't driving bolted awake.

Bumblebee blinked and looked around. It's evening and they're at Cedar Point.

"Ain't it too late?" She asked Aqualad.

"Don't we have a hotel near here? Yeah, so let's buy the season passes, play around a little, and tomorrow we spend the whole day?"

"Fine with me," Speedy stated.

After they had purchased the season passes, the five traveled to the hotel and settled into their two rooms. Mas, Menos, and Squalid shared a room, while Speedy and Bee were forced to share one.

"What?! Why do I have to share with Mister Fancypants?" Exclaimed Bee furiously.

Aqualad shrugged. "I dunno, it just worked out like that. Mas and Menos wanted to share with me. Now, I'm tired, so I'm goin to bed." He shut the door connecting the two rooms and locked it.

Bumblebee groaned and turned to look at Speedy."Don't try anything funny." She pointed to a bed. "I get that one, its closer to the bathroom."

Speedy shrugged. "I won't. Fine with me."

She put a hand on her hip, still not done.

"And we need bathroom rules. Always knock, do not leave the door open, and don't bug me when I'm in there."

"Okay, okay, I got it Bee," Speedy assured, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to shower real quick though."

A minute later, a loud yell came from the shower. "OH MY GOD BEE! COME QUICK!"

The girl bolted up from the bed she was sitting on while watching, and ran into the bathroom. "What?!"

"Just look," replied the still-clothed archer, pointing to the top portion of the toilet.

Bee looked over. "Ummm... Speedy? There's just soaps."

"No, no, but look what kind," Speedy convinced, overly exited and sorta creepily.

"Island f-"

"ISLAND FRESH!" The archer shrieked. "THE BEST SHAMPOO IN THE WHOLE FRICKIN WORLD!"

Bee rolled her eyes and slapped him across the face. "Idiot! I'm missing Downton Abbey for this?" She walked out of the bathroom, muttering about morons and their shampoo.

Speedy just gawked at the shampoo.

"Just me and you. Just me and yoooou."

He squealed and closed the door.

When Speedy got out of the shower and Downton Abbey was over, the two settled into their respective beds. A few minutes after all lights were turned out, Bee broke the silence.

"I changed my mind. I want that bed."

Speedy groaned. "No."

"Pleeease? This one has a lump in it!"

"Fiiiine." The two switched beds.

Two minutes later, a crack came from the room above them. Rolling over, Speedy payed no attention to it.

Suddenly, the ceiling gave away and an obese guy fell on top of the red haired archer and crushed him. The archer hit his head against the headboard of the bed and was knocked out.

"Jesus Christ!" Bee screamed. She recovered quickly as the fat guy got up and left the room nonchalantly. "Speedy!" She ran over and saw that he was unconscious. The girl checked his pulse, just to make sure he was alive (hey, fat guys can cause serious damage!) and lifted him up and into her bed.

She looked up at the huge hole.

"Shit, we need a new room."

But right now it was a little late. She was thinking of getting the others and taking him to the hospital but he woke up.

"Mm..." He rubbed his head. "The fu-"

She grabbed him and hugged him to her chest.

"Omigosh are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need something? Want to go to the hospital? Want to change rooms right now or tomorrow?"

He looked around and remembered what happened.

"Um... let's change rooms in case he has a friend or a wife..."

Bee looked up with wide eye. "Can you pack your stuff or do you need me to?"

The arcvher smiled a little. "I'm okay. Just go tell Aqualad what happened and we'll take the key and exchange it for a new room."

Whenever left the room, speedy grinned to himself. "She hugged me." Moving to get up, he hissed as pain shot up his arm. Inspecting it, he came to the conclusion that it was sprained. Ignoring it, he stood up, a dopey grin spread across his face. "She HUGGED me!"

**Like it? Then review! Please! By the way, TheDarkQueenOfRandomness says hi. You should read her stories! They are aaaawesome! **


	2. Shitty Hotel Rooms With Only One Bed

They looked at the room that they worked so hard to transfer to.

Thank goodness it was available. But there is a little problem...

"Only one bed?" Bumblebee asked, closing the door.

Speedy shrugged. "It's not bad. At least we made sure no more obese people are overhead. I'll sleep with my head to the foot of the bed."

She shook her head. "Uh uh... I'm not sleeping with your feet in my face."

"I can sleep on the floor then," Speedy suggested.

"No, you don't have to, just-"

"It's okay Bee, I'm fine with it. Let's go to sleep. Been a long day." The archer gathered a few spare blankets and spread them out on the floor next to the bed. A fog went through his mind and he grabbed the dresser to steady himself. The back of his head, where he had hit it, began to throb violently. The red head's hand flew to the bump, and pressed on it, as if to make the pain stop.

"Speedy!" Bee rushed to his side. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head no.

The panicked girl led him to slouch on the bed and gently pried his hand off of his head. "Oh God."

There was a lump the size of a golf ball, and it did not look good. Reaching for the ice bucket, she took a large chunk and lightly pressed it to the injury, praying that the swelling would go down.

A hissed cry came from Speedy' s lips. God it hurt. Bad. Like someone was smashing a hammer into his head every second. His vision was blurry, and all he really wanted to do was sleep. Bee saw this, and she gently took off his boots and laid him on the right side of the bed, trying her best not to jostle him too much.

"I know you want to sleep but whatever you do, don't doze off. I'll call an ambulance."

He shook his head slowly and squinted. "No... I've had worse injuries. Just please turn of the lights.."

"No... I have to make sure you don't sleep."

She leaned off the bed and looked around. "So what do you want to do? Want to watch TV or something?"

"I want to..." He was beginning to snooze.

The half-bee lightly tapped his should, waking him.

She sighed and stared into his hazel eyes. "You know we can't go no where tomorrow. I have to make sure you aren't too hurt."

Hazel eyes stared back at her olive own, half-lidded.

"No.. You can't drop your plans for me."

Bee chuckled. "No, I wasn't gonna do much but make sure you and the twins don't get in much trouble. Aqualad can handle them."

"No, don't cancel your plans for me, I'm fine," Speedy protested.

"It's okay, I don't like roller coasters anyway."

"Okay..." He started to doze off again.

"No, don't fall asleep, you gotta stay awake." The girl gently shook him awake. She saw that his eyes were unfocused and took this as a bad sign. "No, I changed my mind. You are going to a hospital. Let's go."

"No, Bee, I'm fine," Speedy protested. "Just tired and a little dizzy. I'm okay."

Bee sighed and laid down next to him. "Alright, but if it gets any worse, I'm taking you."

The red-head sighed. He felt like hell. But, there was no way he was going to go to a hospital. He couldn't see straight. A wave of dizziness came over him and there was a ringing in his ears.

"Speedy! Speedy, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, but it just... really hurts..."

Bumblebee stood up straight, he hands taking their usual place on her hips.

"Boy, keep this up. I will take you to the hospital regardless of what you say."

He fought his way to sit up, squinting the eyes he could barely see from. He muted the groan that almost escaped.

"Nah, it wasn't that serious..."

He was very stubborn. She sighed.

"Hand me your phone, which I know are in your sweatpants." She ordered nicely, holding out her hand towards him.

Speedy raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling an ambulance?"

"Just give me the damn phone!"

He closed his eyes, her voice like a bullet to the head. Slowly he reached into his pocket and handed her the phone.

Bee took it and saw there was a password. But she knew what it was.

MrPerfectHair

She got in instantly, rolling her eyes.

Quickly she went on his web, Googling how to treat a concussion at home. Looking at the steps she found, she leaned in and felt around his head, moving his hair and observing, putting him in pain. All she found was the lump, that was beginning to shrink. Then she read on.

"Lay down carefully, and try not to move."

He followed her orders with delight, lowering himself into resting position.

"Speedy, lift your right hand."

He did so carefully, putting it back down.

Bee then pinched his left arm.

"Ow." He said.

She grinned. He's pretty fine.

"What's your name?"

"Roy Harper AKA Speedy."

"Where are you?"

"A hotel in Ohio."

"What happened to you?"

He frowned. "Some fat dude fell on me and I hit my head on the headboard."

Her voice softened as she asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

The archer hissed and moved a little. "I feel better than I did 30 minutes ago."

Bee read on. Okay, he has an ice pack. Her eyes widened at the next one.

"You can sleep if you want, Roy..."

He smiled.

Her frown spread, "But I'll wake you up every quarter hour for two hours, then every 30 minutes for another two hours, then hourly."

"Screw it," Speedy mumbled warily. 'Fuck this,' He thought. 'All I wanted to do was sleep.'

Bee could see the dark circles under his eyes, and the exhaustion was obvious on his pale face. She sighed. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, watching tv would hurt my head, and I can't really move, so let's just talk I guess."

Bee nodded. "Whatcha wanna talk about?"

"I dunno. The team I guess."

"What's the worst injury you've ever gotten on the team?"

"Easy. When we were fighting that one creepy guy with the poisonous talons and he scratched me across the chest really hard. I couldn't move for a week, and I felt like I got hit by a truck."

Bee smiled. "Mine was when I was shot by that secret gang in the leg, and you guys had to take it out with me still conscious. That hurt like hell."

"What is the best prank you pulled on the team?"

The Archer laughed. "Ow. Easy. When I put hot pink hair dye into Aqualad' s shampoo. That was classic. How bout you?"

Bee thought for a moment. "When I put blue dye in your body wash. That was awesome."

Speedy smirked. "Okay, have you ever had a crush on a team member before?"

"Yes, but I'm not telling who," Bee blushed. "How bout you, Mr. Player?"

He sighed. "I have this crush on this one girl... But I'm not saying who, " Speedy answered.

Bee rolled her eyes. Probably some hoe with a big ass and watermelons for tits.

But she was still a little interested... Just a little.

"How does she look?"

The archer blushed deeply. Now how does he find words to describe her without letting her know its her...

"Um, she's pretty..."

"I guessed that." The sassy teen deadpanned.

Speedy chuckled nervously. "Well, she has real pretty eyes. And- um- nice lips. And she has a cool body." Well that didn't come out as smoothly as he'd like.

Bumblebee frowned. That could be anyone.

"What does he look like?" Speedy asked.

She smirked. "Like a goofball! But a cute goofball. A well-built, cute goofball." She made zipping motions towards her lips. "No more from me."

"Me either." Speedy agreed.

Bee shrugged. "So, what's your backstory? I won't tell you're identity."

"Eh, you'd find out sooner or later anyway," Speedy reasoned. "My real name is Roy Harper. My father was a forest ranger, and when I was really little, he died saving a medicine chief."

Bee lightly touched his arm. "Speedy, I'm so sorry."

He shrugged sadly. "What are you gonna do, it happens. But, anyway, the medicine chief's a name was Brave Bow, and he raised me and taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow. When I was thirteen, I got to compete in an Archery competition that Green Arrow was judging. I won, and was even better than Green Arrow himself. When Brave Bow died, Green Arrow asked me to be his sidekick, and I accepted. He told me his secret identity, Oliver Queen, and I became his adopted son. I decided to join the titans after that, and GA gave me the okay. So, here I am."

Bee gawked. So, what you're saying is that Green Arrow, the famous superhero, is Oliver Queen, the playing billionaire? And you're Roy Harper?"

Roy nodded. "Pretty much. Can't tell anyone though."

Bee nodded and hugged him. "You must've had a rough life."

He nodded. "Yeah. So, what's your story?"

She bit her lip. "Well... I'm from Star City, Chicago-"

"Me too!" He cut in.

A smile played on her lips. "I know... And as you know my name is Karen. Karen Beecher. My dad was a scientist at Star labs... My mom was a school teacher. I was their only child, even though they tried for more. Now... Here's where we get into the more complicated part of my life."

He listened carefully as she became very serious.

"At 5, my dad came up with this experiment witch restructures DNA but no one in the labs would hear it. That's when he decided he wanted to go ahead and try it on me. but my mother stopped it. At 7, he had yet another crazy idea and I was his guinea pig. Whenever my mom left me under his care, even for the 15 minute gap it took before the school bus got me, he would have an injection of Bee/human cross DNA ready for me. That shit BURNED man! I would go to school and cry on and off for half of the day until I learned to deal with it. My mom noticed the blotches on my arm, but I always told her I was okay."

"That's a real dick thing he did." Speedy muttered, shocked.

She shrugged, sighing. "Yeah, it was. At 11, it finally stopped. No more injections. I thought I was free... But that year, as I was growing boobs, wings were growing too." She chuckled at her joke. "I was freaked out, it started as buds forming from my back and grew each month. Around month 3, when it was showing, my parents took me out of school. That's when my mom pieced everything together and packed us up and we left my dad, moving into a small, one bedroom apartment. My dad would call everyday, no matter how many times we changed the number, and show up at the door, two days a week. I was still freaked the fuck out by my wings and didn't know what the hell to do. Flying and all that shit, I didn't know what to do."

Karen rolled her eyes. "And then came the antennae and second set of wings at 13."

He raised an eyebrow. "Antennae?"

"Yep! That's when we contacted my dad. He gave me more injections for two weeks and the antennae fell off. He then taught me a few thing about Bumblebees! I missed my dad very much. I was glad my mom let me spend Saturdays with him. Even though he caused so much pain, I loved him. He took me to watch real bees. That's how I learned to fly. I learned how to do something Bee's can't do: fold my wings into 10 parts so it molds onto my back. Went back to school, dropped it at 16, became an asskicking hero! Now I'm here!"

She grinned. "Just gave you the whole Karen experience! But can't tell no one either. My dad may get arrested."

He just stared at her. "...the fuck?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess it's pretty messed up."

He allowed a small smile to wane on his face. "I know." Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. "So, why did you want to become a hero?"

Bee shrugged. "Well, there was a lot of hobos in my neighborhood. Like, a serious amount. There was this one named George..." She shuddered. "Yeah, let's not get into that. So, anyway, one day, I went to get some breakfast. There was this really cool waffle house on the next street over, and a lot of hobos went there, mainly because it was cheap. So, I got my waffles and sat down. At the table across from me, a hobo was eating some blueberry waffles, and started to choke. So, I ran over and gave him the Heimlich maneuver. Then, everyone was all like, 'girl, you're a hero!' and I was really happy and decided to become a hero."

Speedy gaped at her. "Wow... You have an interesting backstory..."

**Kay! Did you like it? I have to say, I was a little sad when I saw only one review other than one Guest... Well, Guest, I'm going to call you Reginald. So, thank you Reginald! You win the very nice reviewer award! **

**Why don't you all be like Reginald and review please!**


	3. Psychotic Taco Truck Chicks

"WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!" Was what Speedy and Bee woke up to. Aqualad paraded in, followed by his two midget partners in crime: Mas and Menos. They yanked the curtains open, causing Bee to hiss and shove her face into her pillow. Mas and Menos started jabbering excitedly in Spanish, but stopped when Speedy cut them off.

"All I got from that was Speedy and Bee! Talk in English! _please!"_

After a few minutes of Aqualad playing drill sergeant, the two were up and dressed.

"ROLLERCOASTERS!" Mas and Menos shouted, barging in once more.

Speedy finished buttoning up his silver vest.

"We need to lock our side next time." He muttered towards Bee.

She was brushing her hair in the bathroom.

"Mmhm." She answered, putting the brush down and turning, her puffy hair hanging down to just above her shoulder.

Aqualad stepped in. "Ready to go?"

Speedy mustered his shittiest sarcastic smile. "Oh, I can't wait! Screaming kids and money-eating game booths! Just my cup of tea!"

Aqualad rolled his eyes. "You're just grumpy because you can't go on any rides!" He trooped out of the room, everyone following.

When they arrived at the park, Mas and Menos grinned at eachother.

"Time for our plan bro," Mas mumbled in Spanish to his brother. "Aqualad! Me and Mas gotta go to the bathroom!"

The Atlantian rolled his eyes. "Fine, Speedy, Bee, we'll meet up with you guys in a little while."

Before they could answer, the three were already gone.

"Great," Bee muttered, "we're stuck together _again."_

Speedy raised an eyebrow. "You don't like being around me?"

She put a hand on her hip and said something very rude and offensive:

"It's not that, I just don't like being around you that much."

It might not sound harsh, but to him that felt like a kick to the balls.

He just bowed his head. "Oh."

Bee didn't want to say that. She actually loved being with him... But he couldn't know that. Oh God, what had she done?

"Let's go get a churro." She said quickly, trying to make him feel a bit better.

"Sure." Speedy felt like he just got hit by a truck. Apparently she didn't like him. He was pretty upset, considering that the girl of his dreams kind of just crushed a little bit of his heart. He could see that she felt a little guilty, so he put on a small fake smile.

When they had gotten their churros and were sitting on a bench, Bee spoke and broke the awkward silence.

"Um, Roy, I'm sorry for what I said... I didn't mean it."

He shrugged, a tinge of sadness reflecting off of his body language. "S okay."

Bee still felt like shit. God, why did she always have to open her big mouth? He was upset now, and she couldn't really do anything about it. Way to go Bee, way to go.

Maybe she can fix this by saying something very nice. She should just come out with it! Stop beating around the bush.

"I like-"

Speedy looked at her with wide eyes. What is she saying?

"Ummm..."

What he doesn't like her?

"Y-"

She should just say it!

"Umm.. Y-"

Never freaking mind, he won't like her back.

"Your hair." She blushed. "I like your hair."

Speedy grinned brightly, nibbling on his churro. "Thanks, Honeybee. I-" He turned crimson. "I like your eyes. They're real pretty."

Bee smiled. "Thanks."

A moment of awkward silence drifted between them.

"Hey," Bee said, "wanna go play a carnival game?"

"Sure," Speedy replied.

The two awkward crushes finished their churros and walked over to a booth where a ring toss was.

"Five dollars for ten rings," The weird looking worker announced. Speedy slid over five bucks and got a bucket of rings in return.

"Try to win me one of those giant gorillas!" Bee chided.

On his second try, Speedy got a ring on one of the empty bottles.

"Alright, here's you're monkey," the creepy dude said while handing a Beaming Bee a five foot tall gorilla.

They turned and walked away, the man muttering something about pumpkin skin.

"That was a real nice throw." She complimented, hugging onto the gorilla.

Speedy smirked. "Well, I am a professional archer. I know how to aim." He poked the gorilla. "I wasn't even trying."

The half-bee shrugged to hold up the gorilla that was almost her height. "I get it almighty Archie..."

"Was that a ginger joke?" He asked, looking at her and trying not to bump into some people.

Bumblebee laughed. "Yeah, it was."

He smirked. "Then you're my... Um, Veronica. You just look different."

That's when Bee blushed. He realized what he said and blushed too. But since the subject related to a love triangle involving Archie she tried to ease out of it.

"Veronica is the snotty one, right?" She asked. He nodded in response. "I think I'm more like Betty.. The do-it-yourself gal."

Speedy pointed to the gorilla. "Then why didn't you win that baby by yourself?"

Uh oh...

Bee smirked competitively. "You know what? Next game booth and I'm winning you a prize!"

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Deal."

After a minute of walking she said, "We need to put this thing somewhere. It's giving me hell."

He took it from her and tied the arms around his neck and the feet around his waist."There."

Bee smiled. "Thanks."

The two kept walking until they reached another game booth, this one with giant bananas with faces.

"Three balls please," Bee said to the red haired girl running the booth as she handed her five bucks. The girl quickly explained the rules to Bee as she revved up her arm. On Bee's third try, she got all of the milk jugs down.

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!" She exclaimed as the red head handed her a giant banana with dreadlocks. It kind of looked like Bob Marley. She thrust it into Speedy' s arms as the two started walking. "Kay, I figured out a name for my gorilla."

Speedy looked up. "What is it?"

"Clarence."

"What? That doesn't even make any sense," Speedy smirked. "You should name it Reginald. Yup, I like the sound of Reginald."

Bee rolled her eyes. "Um, dude, why don't you name your banana that if you like the name so much?"

Speedy looked appalled. "Uh, in case you haven't noticed, this banana was meant to be named Bob Marley. Duuuuuh."

The half bee giggled. She started to say something, but was cut off by her partner in crime.

"Did you just giggle? Wow. I didn't think it was possible."

"No, I-"

" I JUST MADE JASMIME GIGGLE, EVERYONE!" Roy yelled.

People walking around looked at him like he was crazy.

She hit his arm. "I didn't giggle, I had a... um... tickle in my throat."

He laughed loudly. "Tickle in your throat?! Your best excuse?!"

Speedy slowly settled down. "Okay, okay... But I'm proud of myself. I made you giggle!" He pinched her cheek. "Awe."

She chuckled and pushed him. "Shut up."

Speedy felt around his head. "I have a headache but I want to ride something."

Lucky for them, they were by the tunnel of love. And Bee felt like this was a good ride for him.

"Tunnel of love?"

Speedy's eyes widened. "Why?"

She blushed. "I didn't mean it like that. It's a relaxed ride. Two friends can ride it, can't they?"

So 10 minutes in a long, dark tunnel? Eh, they could survive it.

After waiting five minutes in the line, they were seated.

"Alright," Speedy said. "Lets proceed."

As if on cue, the boat jerked forward, smoothly moving after that.

Speedy nudged Bee. "Am I the only one just waiting for 'It's a small world' to burst out from hidden speakers? Cause, whenever I go on a boat ride, I automatically think of that..."

Bee laughed. "No, I don't think that's uncommon actually."

Some romantic music started playing as small lights illuminated hearts and love-related symbols. Immediately, the two felt awkward, though it was the good kind of awkward.

The ceiling of the tunnel lit up, and tiny stars glowed in contrast to the painted sky. Bee couldn't help but feel the urge to grab his hand, but she quickly suppressed it.

After a few minutes they were reaching the end. A tiny camera in the boat popped up, and a screen in the front of the boat read, 'kiss your partner for the camera!'

Before she could think, Bee pulled Speedy close to her and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

He looked surprised, but couldn't help smiling. "What'd ya do that for?"

Bee pointed to the screen. "It said to."

Speedy smirked. "But you didn't have to..."

"Ummm..." She blushed. "Well..."

They climbed off and she quickly walked over to the stand to wair for the picture. Speedy walked over behind her, digging for his wallet as she dug for hers.

"I'll pay." He said, still giddy.

Bee shrugged and moved out the way, still embarrassed. Quickly Speedy got the picture from the woman with cornrows.

Speedy looked at the picture. "Aaaaawwwwwww."

Then he did he unthinkable. He kissed her on her cheek, but he did it smoothly.

"We're even." He said, looking away and blushing. The archer checked his phone."Noon. Wanna get some lunch?"

The half bee nodded. "Sure. Where to? I want tacos for no apparent reason."

Speedy pondered the decision. "Tacos do sound really good. I think they're over there," He said, pointing to the East.

As they walked up and ordered their tacos, the redheaded cashier, who looked about seventeen or eighteen smiled at them. "You two make a really cute couple." She turned to her co worker, who's nametag read Sammie. "Don't they?"

Sammy grinned. "I know!"

Bee blushed. "We're not a couple..."

The redhead, who's nametag read Autumn, smirked. "Hon, we know a couple when we see one, don't we Sammy?"

Sammy nodded. "Mm hmm. That, right there, is a couple."

Speedy opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Autumn. She leaned in to whisper loudly in his ear. "Dude, just ask her. We saw you two come outta the love tunnel. Honestly, it's downright painful to watch."

Speedy rolled his eyes. "Can we just get our food?"

Sammie smirked. "Fine, but use our advice, Ginger."

"What? She's a ginger too!" He protested, pointing to Autumn.

"Dude, I take pride in my hair, because carrots are cool. So are cheeseballs. Fwoosh."

He rolled his eyes and walked away. Psycho food stand workers...

They were giving him thumbs up when he looked back.

Maybe what they said has some truth to it.

"Dude! Your taco!" Autumn shouted very loudly before handing it to Bee who was still standing there.

Her mouth was opened.

"Do you need anything else?!" Sammy screamed as well towards Speedy, before looking at Bee. "Close your mouth, Doll Face. Save that for later."

Autumn snickered.

Speedy shook his head before motioning Bee over.

Bumblebee slowly walked away, not wanting to make sudden movements. Finally face to face with Speedy, she handed him a taco and grabbed his arm, dragging him out.

Halfway done with their tacos, they sat on a bench far away from the crazies.

"How many boyfriends you had?"

Bee choked on lettuce. "Huh?"

"Just asking."

She calmed down. "2 tops. 4th grade, and 9th grade." She blushed. "How many you have? Girlfriend's I mean."

He thought for a while. "Like... 12."

"TWELVE?"

He shrugged. "What can I say?"

Bee smirked. "So, lemme guess, they all dumped you."

"No, actually, I dumped most of them. They got clingy."

"Hmm. Heartbreaker." She elbowed him in the ribs.

He rolled his eyes as he finished his taco. "No, they got annoying."

**Come on! No reviews? Disappointing... But hopefully it'll get better.**


End file.
